The Sparrow Prince
by Natalie Teeger
Summary: Princess Arisa is in love with a sparrow that was once a human. She loves to dance and she's a very vicious fighter, but will that be enough to save the man, or, I guess bird, that she loves? A parody of Swan Princess. Rated T for space because I don't know what I'm going to write.
1. Chapter 1

Twirling and whirling, she lept up into the air, enjoying the feeling off freedom as the wind whipped her hair. She felt like she wanted to freeze that moment in time and stay there for the rest of her life. She _loved _to dance.

"Alyssa, my dear! Come here!"

She shrugged him off and twirled like a top again.

"Crown Princess Arisa Beatrice Cassandra Delliah Emmaline Francis Grace Helen Isa Kathleen Margaret! Come here right now or I will finish your name!"

She giggled and jumped over to him. "You skipped Jessica again," she teased, throwing her arms around her father, King Kyo, ruler of the Seven Seas, the islands in them, the surrounding areas, plus some. She pecked his cheek and ran inside to her bed room, singing a song.

She made a face at her plate, piled with the second course of her dinner.

Kyo seemed to sense her dislike of her vegetables, and clapped his hands to summon the chef to bring her something a little less, well, tasteless.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Honey, you know your 18th birthday is coming up quickly," he said nervously.

Arisa stared at her plate of dessert, her cheeks blushing furiously. Kyo's face was just as red. He cleared his throat again. "And I need to find you a husband."

Arisa looked at him. Then she stood up, knocking her chair back. "Father, I have a man in mind to marry, but," she swallowed. "But he is in a state of which he cannot marry me." She gulped, waiting for his reaction.

"why can he not marry you? In what state is he in?"

Arisa frowned, then turned away. "You'd never believe me," she whispered.

"Come, come. I'll believe anything you say,"

"Not this,"

Kyo became just very slightly irritated. "If you do not tell me now, I will not allow him to marry you when he gets out of his state!" he thundered.

"He cannot marry me because," Arisa averted his glaring eyes. "Because," she stared at him fully.

"Because he's a sparrow!"

She was right, in a way.

He didn't believe her. He also thought she belonged in a crazy home.

Oh, well. It was to be expected.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a fairly dark night, the lake illuminated by the moon's light. She crept by the shore of the bay, her toes lightly evading the fallen leaves with the feet of a dancer's. She halted at the water's edge, calling out to her lover like so;_

"YO! KURENO! YOU OUT THERE?! 'CAUSE I REALLY GOTTA TALK TO YA!"

And so her lover, the one called Kureno, drifted down on his brown, glossy wings. The small sparrow chirped and rested a wing on her leg as she sat on a rock.

"Yeah, yeah, great to see you too. I have a serious problem on my hands and I need your worthless advice."

Seeing the bird's head bow, she smiled at him comfortingly. "Don't worry. It may not look like it, but I think you're the best doofus ever!"

Coming from Crown Princess Arisa Beatrice Cassandra Delliah Emmaline Francis Grace Helen Isa Jessica Kathleen Margaret, he took that statement as a complement.

"So,ItoldmydadatdinnerthatIwantedtomarryyoubutyouw ereasparrowandhefreakedoutandsentmetomyroomsoI'mno tsupposedtobehere,butIam."

Kureno pause for a moment, putting in mental spaces, and finally answered, "Well, are we going to be married or what? I'm really confused."

"Yes! No? Gah!" Arisa screamed. "That's it! I'm gonna go punch that stupid wizard Akito where it hurts!" She rose to her feet then stopped short.

"Kureno," she whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"The lake's shining under the moon."

Kureno started in alarm. "I must get back, I must get back." He repeated.

"Yes, yes, go, go!"

Arisa grabbed the bird by his legs and tossed him towards the pool of shining, shimmering pond. He landed quite awkwardly under the moon's blue rays.

It happened all at once. The moon's light turned and twisted and folded over itself and on top of Kureno, who raised his head over the light, trying to see Arisa's waving hand. There was a blinding flash, and the glaze faded out, showing an eerie, empty lake.

Arisa turned back to the castle and was almost to her room when she realized that the moon that night was a half-moon.

His life was almost over with.

**Doesn't make any sense, right? Which is why you should wait for the next chapter! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

She had met Kureno on a whim. She had been riding with Kyo when she noticed a beautiful sparrow flying overhead. _He'll make good stew, _she thought and headed after it, leaving Kyo behind.

She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. She climbed off of her horse, who ran away, but she was too tired to do anything. She was too enchanted.

The sparrow had fluttered down to the lake, skimming its wing against the surface of the lake. It settled down on the surface and just when the sun hit the very spot he was in, the water churned and rose up around him, twirling and whirling around, covering him from view.

The water slowly fell, and out of the water stepped-

A really hot guy.

She gazed in awe at him and took a step forward. A branch cracked.

He spun around and said, in all obviousness, "Who's there?"

Staying hidden, she answered in a deep voice, "The owner of this lake. Who are _you_?"

The guy looked startled and his eyes grew wide. "Oh, my! I am so sorry, I had no idea! I'll leave right now!" he began to walk away when he paused. "oh, wait. I can't leave. I forgot." He said, turning back around. "I'm sorry again but I can't leave this lake. I, uh, I, um,-"

She stepped out of the bushes, laughing. "You doofus! It's fine! This lake isn't really anybody's, though it's close to the border of my father's lands." She tiptoed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Does your leaving issues have anything to do with turning into a bird?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I really-wait! how did you know?!"

She laughed again. "with a secret like that, you need to be more careful about what you say." She looked at his questioning eyes and added, "I was watching you. From the bushes."

"oh," he said, nodding. "I see."

Then all of the sudden, he realized the problem that was already forming in Arisa's head, and looked panic-striken. "You won't tell, will you?"

She shook her head. "No. But I do have one condition." She leaned in closer to him and grinned as her nose touched his. "you get to marry me."

His eyes widen for a second, then he broke into a full smile and said, "yes! Yes! Then the curse shall be broken! Yes, I will marry you,-"he stopped. "What was your name again?"

"Crown Princess Arisa Beatrice Cassandra Delliah Emmaline Francis Grace Helen Isa Jessica Kathleen Margaret." She answered with a smile.

His look of confusion was priceless.

"So, how did you become a sparrow?" she quickly changed the subject.

He sighed and sat down again. "All right. Here goes."

**HAHAHAHA, I'm evil! I know what I'm going to do next, but you don't! ;D**

**I know, I know, I always make Kureno more clueless that he actually is, but it's more fun this way!**

**Catch you later! ;D**

**yeah, I know, it's short, but I wanted some sort of cliff-hanger.**


End file.
